It's There
by starznangelz
Summary: The beginning of the second semester for Chuck and Blair. Post 1x13. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

"Serena, I don't want to do this." Blair turned around to go back to her limo, but Serena firmly gripped her elbow.

"Blair, stop. You're a Waldorf; you don't run away from your problems. Where is your bitchy attitude?"

Blair sighed and looked down. She looked back up at Constance Billiard. She said with an attitude and a smirk.

"They haven't seen anything from me yet."

"There you go!" Serena nudged Blair with a smile and a wink.

Serena and Blair's cell phone vibrated, and they both took it out of their coat pockets at the same time while walking up the steps. The headline read "The new It Girl: Amena. Be on the watch out". Blair stared at the picture of Amena with fascination. She was gorgeous, and Blair knew that one specific guy for sure would have eyes for her. Serena sighed and put away the phone and looked at Blair, still staring at her phone. She knew that what Blair was thinking because it happened before.

"B. It's okay. She is just a new girl."

Blair ignored Serena as she heard loud girls chattering next to her right ear. She looked over and saw Amena in the middle of a small crowd of girls including Is and Katie. They all walked past by Serena and Blair without even noticing them which made Blair give a "wtf" look to them. Blair still had a big story; she had the heart and guts to come back with a "new" reputation. Blair's mouth opened a little and scoffed.

"That bitch! How dare her. How could she just steal the show and just walk past us like we are nothing. She is nothing compared to us!"

Serena stared after Amena as well, actually missing the attention she would get. She sighed and said in a confidant manner.

"They'll come back to us soon. I wouldn't worry about it."

Jenny and Hazel walked past by them, following Amena and her crowd. The bell rang but Blair called out a "hey" to Jenny. Jenny stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around.

"You and I. We're not over." Blair said with a fake smirk and walked off. Serena looked at Jenny with a guilty face wishing that she could be by her side for Dan's sake but didn't dwell on it as she turned around and followed Blair.

"Hey B, guess what. A new party tonight! Wanna come with me?"

Blair looked over and said with an exasperated sigh. "Yeah sure I guess."

Serena threw her arm around Blair and said "Loosen up, everything will be okay. Don't turn into sulky Blair, so not attractive."

Blair lightened up a little. She'll see Chuck at the party. Even though what he said to her was so embarrassing and hurtful to listen, she still wanted to see him. Nate…was something that didn't affect her at all. When he broke up with her, sure she felt hurt, but what Chuck said to her…that was something that affected her the most. Blair turned around facing Serena.

"S. We really got to get to class, but I'll meet you at your suite at let's say… 6 PM?"

"Perfect!" See you there!" Serena walked off glowing. She was really happy that Blair was trying to be on good terms with her because it reminded her of old times when they were really good best friends.

Blair turned towards her classroom, and blew out a big sigh. She turned the knob.

_Spotted: B walking into her classroom for the beginning of the second semester. Did I just see a smirk on her face? After she saw Amena, she had a scowling look. We all know B, you have a plan up your sleeve. S walking off to her classroom with bouncy blonde waves. Ugh jealous much? The new It girl, Amena aka "A" was seen talking to C as she bumped into him by accident. They sure looked like they were having a good time…_

After he picked up the books and looked at this new girl, he couldn't resist himself.

"Hi I'm Chuck Bass" Chuck said in a smooth voice.

Amena took the books from him and said "Hi, I'm Amena. Sorry I'm really late for my class but do you know Serena Van der Woodsen?"

"Why of course I have. She is my soon to be step-sis. I can take you to her suite and introduce you to her." Chuck drawled.

"Really? That would be so great." She observed his face, and she thought that he was really handsome. She had all the attention already including a really hot guy and she felt pretty good. She pulled herself back together.

"Anyways, I gotta go, nice to meet you." and she started to walk off.

"Amena!"

She turned around abruptly "Yeah?"

"Meet me here in front at 3PM"

She smiled. "Okay. Later!" and increased her pace to class.

Chuck stared after her and smirked. He thought she looked gorgeous-had the legs, the butt, and the face. His favorite parts of a girl. However the image of Blair's face wouldn't erase from his mind and he wished it would. He started to walk off to his classroom and there he was. Nate with a hurtful look on his face. Chuck scoffed thinking that what he was doing was ridiculous. For god's sake, they were broken up. Now he has to go through the awkward silence in the 4 classes he shares with him. At least he had something to look forward to after school. He slid into his seat and looked at the chalkboard with a smirk. A new lesson is going to begin...


	2. Chapter 2

Blair walked out of her classroom with a bored look on her face. It was actually pretty difficult for her, not because of the classmates giving her a hard time because they didn't, but because she couldn't stop thinking about the words Chuck said to her the last time they were together. She kept wondering how things will be the same between her, Chuck, and Nate. Speaking of Nate…

"Watch it!" Blair said as somebody bumped into her. Her crinkled forehead and the nasty glare became soft and smooth.

"Nate."

Nate looked at her arm instead of her face, it was simpler that way.

"Blair." He said simply and turned towards his direction.

Blair looked after him with a sad look and then Chuck appeared out of another hallway. Her breath was caught in her throat and she forced herself to move, before he could lay his eyes on her but she couldn't. She saw that Chuck passed by Nate looking at him, to try to let him acknowledge him, but instead Nate walked past him briskly. Chuck stopped and looked after him. Then he turned around rolling his eyes and when he saw Blair, he stopped in his tracks. Blair quickly realized what she was doing and she felt heat going up to her cheeks. She quickly descended the stairs, and Chuck scowled walking past the stairway to his destination without looking after Blair.

_Looks like the best of buds won't get together anytime soon. This is what happens when the Queen of the UES is involved. N was seen smoking a joint in Central Park walking to his house. He's probably going to skip the homework this time. C was seen with A in a small café talking. Will B be jealous? Speaking of B, she was seen buying lingerie at Victoria's Secret with S. Is she planning to get a guy? More specific…a guy she once had? The question is…which one?_

"So Amena, as much as I loved to hear about your experience in your new school, tell me more about yourself. For instance, why are you looking for Serena?" Chuck said crossing his arms leaning his elbows on the table.

Amena sipped her coffee and clicked her toungue.

"She is one of the most popular girls in our school. I just wanted to get to know her better. I can relate to her because…"

Chuck was intrigued by her. She had a story. "Because…"

"Because I ran away like she did."

"For the same reason?"

"No. Listen I just met you. I'm not the type who is open and would tell the whole life to a stranger."

Chuck leaned back with his arms crossed and licked his lips.

"You were a pretty destructive girl in your city weren't you? The bad type and had to run away from her problems. You're here to get grounded, to start a clean slate."

Amena glared at Chuck lightly. He was right. Chuck chuckled lightly.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to bite. I barely know you. Let's just say…your not alone. Your lucky that you belong here."

Amena smirked alittle. She stood up and started putting her scarf on.

"You wanted to introduce her to me?"

Chuck looked up at her and smirked. She may just be a good type to play with for a while. "Gladly."

Serena and Blair was laughing so much because they were drinking martinis and making jokes on each other. They were just tipsy and stared at themselves in the mirror at their new lingerie. Blair was wearing a red lacy bra with matching underwear attached to a red pantyhose garter belt. Serena was wearing the same thing except it was in black. Blair was dancing to the music in Serena's bedroom with red pumps on and a martini in her hand while Serena went to her bathroom to apply eye makeup. She came out and looked at her clock on her nightstand.

"We still have like two hours. Look at us!" Serena laughed throwing her head back. "Whoo!! I feel great!".

"I know! I haven't felt like this in a long time."

"Ugh B. We really should get dressed."

"No way, not now. I love my lingerie. I'm so comfortable now."

"Okay you dance while I put on my black dress"

"Mmmhhmm." Blair said as she sipped her drink. Serena walked into her bathroom and closed the door. Blair was listening to "Don't Cha" by the Pussycat Dolls sipping her martini.

"Amena. Do you want to come to the party with me tonight?" Chuck said as he paused themselves before Serena's door.

Amena smiled. She really needed to get loose.

"Yeah definitely. I don't really have an outfit though"

"Don't worry about it, Serena will lend you one of her dresses. She is the queen of fashion." Chuck smiled and opened the door. He heard music coming from the other room, and he figured Serena would be there.

"Wait right here, I'll be right back." Chuck said. Amena nodded and looked around the suite.

Chuck opened the door, and in the right corner of the room was Blair dancing. He quickly walked in and closed the door, his heart stopping. He looked her up and down. God, she looked so fucking beautiful in those shoes and lingerie. Those moves that drove him wild in bed. A martini was on Serena's nightstand and Blair was feeling up her sides, dragging her hands up to the curves of her breasts to her hair. He leaned against the door enjoying the show. He wished that he could slide his fingers underneath her pantyhose and bring her leg to his waist as he grinds her making her moan his name in his ear. Blair turned around and opened her eyes with a face of horror.

"Oh My God Chuck!!!" and went over to the bed and took the comforter to cover herself. She quickly turned off the stereo system with a controller.

Chuck snapped out of his thoughts. All he could think of was. "wow". Of course he wouldn't show it and rolled his eyes violently and squinted his eyes at Blair.

"Please. I've seen you without what you are wearing right now, and that was exactly what you looked like when you were on top of me."

"GO TO HELL!!" Blair whispered vehemently at him

Serena came out of the bedroom before Chuck could protest. She looked back and forth to Blair and Chuck. She rested her eyes on the floor and closed them. _Oh Shit._

"Chuck, what in god's name are you doing in here!?!"

Chuck tore his eyes away from Blair's to Serena's and pointed at Blair saying "What the hell is SHE doing in here? Aren't you supposed to be Dan? Forgive me for saying this, but I rather be with a dull, boring guy then a slut." Chuck glanced back at Blair with a disgusted look on his face.

Blair's lips quivered and wrapped the comforter around her closer, feeling more vulnerable. She felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Hey that's enough!!" Serena said and went in front of Chuck, protecting Blair. "Tell me why you are here or leave."

Chuck said "Amena is in the other room. She wants to meet you since she is a new girl and all." He looked over at the left window avoiding the right corner where his girl was standing in lingerie, longing to take them off and put her on top of him again.

Serena looked behind her and saw that Blair had an emotionless face. Blair didn't want Serena to see how vulnerable and hurt she was so she said "go".

Serena nodded and said "I'll be right back B." She opened the door, and Chuck avoided looking at Blair knowing that there was hate in her eyes. He didn't feel like looking at her now, since she was already covered up. He quickly turned around following Serena outside of her bedroom and closed the door.

Blair felt like an outsider again.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Chuck and Serena left the bedroom, Blair quickly took her red dress from Serena's bed and slipped it over her head and took off the garter belt/pantyhose. She knew that Chuck preferred bare legs. She quickly walked to the doors and listened carefully. She couldn't believe that Amena bitch including Chuck was there to ruin her evening with Serena. She better not come to the party she thought. She knew that Chuck just spoke to her...spitefully, but she could never get enough of his voice, so when he spoke on the other side of the door, her heart rate increased.

"Amena, This is Serena Van der Woodsen." Chuck said.

"Hi I've heard so much about you" Serena said in a friendly tone taking out a hand. Amena smiled brightly back at her and when she shook her hand, she already felt cool.

"I've heard a lot about you as well."

Serena rolled her eyes and said "You know Gossip Girl. That site will never die." laughing.

Chuck spoke "Amena is interested in coming to the party tonight, but she doesn't have an outfit."

"Yeah Chuck dropped the news late, and I'm not dressed for it." Amena said.

"Oh sure, you want to borrow one of my dresses?"

Blair took the chance to step out of the bedroom. That would be too awkward for Amena and Serena to come into the bedroom and find Blair standing there. Blair walked towards them gracefully and Chuck was in awe of her. The dress hugged her hips tightly and it was a V-cut, so it revealed that her red bra was a push up. Her cleavage was shown clearly and her dark espresso curls flew over her shoulders as she walked towards them. He stared at her glossy and moist lips, remembering how they would look like when he kissed them. All swollen and puffy breathing.

"Amena I heard?" Blair gave a suspicious look to pretend that she wasn't sure if the girl was exactly Amena. She took out her hand.

Amena looked at Blair and awkwardly shook her hand. "Blair Waldorf right?"

Blair felt relieved. She acknowledged her. "Yes the one and only." Blair smirked.

Amena said "Yeah. The one that slept with two guys in one week?"

Chuck looked down smirking but at the same time hoping to God that Blair doesn't say anything about him.

Blair's smirk turned into a nasty look. "You have a problem with that?" raising her left eyebrow.

Amena felt proud of herself. She smirked evilly back at her and said "Nope. That's just pretty low of you B"

"Only my friends call me B." Blair said right back at her. She looked over to Serena and said "Listen, I gotta go-but I'll meet you at the party." Blair walked over to the sofa and took her red clutch and jacket.

"B wait." Serena said, trying to catch up with her but Blair already left. She already didn't like Amena and she was forced to give her her own dress because of Chuck. She shot Chuck a "I hate you" look. Chuck just looked relaxed with his hands in his pockets. He could already smell the jealousy in Blair and he felt pride because now she knows what its like to see her once lover already moving on. Serena looked back at Amena and a forced chuckle escaped from her lips. "So… what color dress do you want?"

One hour had passed by and Serena still didn't see Blair. She was sitting at the bar, where she would usually meet her. She looked over into the crowd and saw Chuck whispering a few things in Amena's ear with a amused look on her face. Serena's cell vibrated and it was a text from Dan.

"hey hows the party. Jenny there?"

Serena smiled and replied. "Boring I cant find Blair she isn't here and yes Jenny is fine."

Dan received the text and looked at it strangely. "Good. B..well I saw her at school so she should be there. Maybe too many people?"

Serena laughed when she read the text. He didn't really know much about parties. She replied "I'm going to look for her. J and I will be coming in an hour or so"

Dan smirked and snapped his phone shut. Serena looked around the club and found Is and Kati talking with eachother. She went up to them and asked Is worriedly.

"Is, have you seen Blair?"

"Wow. I didn't expect you to be looking for her." Is said with a look.

"Is stop it, Seriously?" Serena said with impatience.

Is looked around the crowd and at Kati. Kati responded. "We didn't even see her step in here. Why would she? She's the laughing stock of our school."

Serena scoffed at them. She looked them up and down and said "She was the one that made you guys popular. Now I know why you guys are on her revenge list." She raised her eyebrows at them and turned around swiftly. Kati and Is looked at each other a little cautiously and decided to mingle the crowd without thinking about Blair.

"Chuck can I talk to you for a second?"

Chuck was distracted by Serena when he was playing with a strand of Amena's straight long brown hair. She tapped him on his arm, asking him to talk with her and he really didn't want to be talking with Serena, instead he wanted to get deeper into Amena's mind. He liked how she talked with that cunning mind. Chuck scowled at Serena and looked deep into Amena's eyes. "I'll be right back. Stay here, I have a plan in mind" and winked at her. Amena's smile widened and said "Alright" with a shrug of shoulders immediately covering up her excitement. Chuck saw right through it. He smirked back at her and turned around facing Serena. Serena took his arm and brought them further away from Amena.

"What is it?" Chuck said with an exasperated attitude. He was already hot and he wanted to be with Amena. Chuck dipped his head lower so that Serena could talk loudly into his ear over the loud music.

"Blair's not here."

Chuck crossed his eyebrows and said "So?" incredulously.

Serena went back to his ear. "She was never here. I was supposed to meet her."

Chuck talked into Serena's ear "I'm with Amena now. I do not want to talk about Blair!"

Chuck was about to turn and Serena gripped his elbow and pulled him closely to her. She saw right through his actions and said to him "What if you don't ever see her again?". Chucks lips parted and his eyes darted to the floor. He looked at the dancing people and sighed shaking his head. He looked at Serena "Fine. Go to Dan and I'll look for her." Serena loosned her grip and took a step backward. "Thank you." Chuck stared coldly back at her "Anytime sis."

Chuck walked back with his hands in his pockets to Amena. He stepped in front of her and said.

"Unfortunately plans have changed. The party still lasts for about two hours so Is and Kati can keep you company."

Amena gave him a one sided smirk and said "Your missing out." She walked towards to her group of new friends with Chuck staring after her. He groaned throwing his head back and turned around to the exit of the party with a pissed off look. He knew Blair better then anything.

_C was seen leaving the party early. Apparently he told his limo driver to take him to his own bar, VV. Why would he if there was already a party with a new It girl? He is clearly missing out. A was seen chatting with K & I also with a couple of guys. S was texting and left the party with J five mintues after C did. Probably going back to Lonely boy. Where was B? This party is dull already so I think I'm going to go to VV instead. Hey something obviously is happening there, and I'm the next one to find out. You know you love me…XOXO Gossip Girl. _


	4. Chapter 4

As Chuck Bass walked through the doors of VV, he saw Blair sitting on the barstool by herself having a drink. He stood by the doorway and whipped out his cellphone from his pocket and texted quickly to Serena

"Shes safe. At VV"

Serena was in the cab with Jenny and felt her phone buzz in her hand. She quickly opened it and read the text. Relieved, she replied back

"Good, what the hell is she doing there?"

Chuck was staring at the crowd trying to make sure that nobody from their school was there. He didn't feel like being approached right now. His phone buzzed and then quickly replied after he read it "That's what I'm about to find out. Ill txt u later."

Serena looked at the screen and then puts away the phone in her coat pocket. She knew that Chuck was going to talk to Blair and she didn't want to interrupt them. Jenny looked at her confused and asked who it was. "Chuck". Serena was about to explain to Jenny on what happened but then she remembered Blair telling her that it was Jenny that ruined Chuck and Nate. Suddenly she felt like she couldn't tell Jenny anything anymore. She quickly made up a lie and said "Just asked me about Amena." Jenny rolled her eyes falling for Serena's lie immediately. Serena pondered about Chuck. She understood clearly now. He may be a womanizer but deep inside, he really cared for Blair. She looked out the cab window and thought of memories when it was just all four of them, Nate, her, Chuck, and Blair…

Chuck went up to Blair and inside he was furious that she caused him all this trouble. Instead of sitting next to her and making small talk, he grasped Blair's arm which made Blair stand up immediately before she could stop herself. She realized it was Chuck pulling her off the barstool.

"Hey let go of me!" Blair protested, trying to wring out of his grasp. It worked and Chuck snapped at her. "Dressing Room. Now."

Blair never saw so much hate in his eyes. He was seriously mad at her. She tried to undo his anger by being sensual. She smirked and said "Is that our next place to do?" looking up underneath her eyelashes with a hint of evil. She was already touching his scarf, running her hand up and down. Chuck immediately backed away. "Don't even think about it. Go." He pointed to the dressing room direction leaning into her, so close to her face. Blair looked at his lips and god she missed those lips, that would set her whole body on fire. Blair turned and started walking away to the dressing room. She got in and sat down on a chair in front of a makeup mirror. One strap of her dress fell off her shoulder, and she took off her shoes. Her legs were straight out in front of her and her hands were twined on her lap. She looked down. Chuck locked the door behind him staring at Blair. She looked so broken. With that bare shoulder, bare legs, and feet he felt like ripping off her $3000 dress and make love to her anywhere in the room. However, he was Chuck Bass, all fucked up on alcohol and women. He had Amena just at the tip of his fingers and it slipped away because of Blair. He leaned against the door and said

"Now tell me Blair. What the hell was that?"

Blair looked at Chuck and played dumb "What are you talking about?"

"Don't BS me Blair. You didn't go to the party and you knew I would find you here. Care to tell me why?"

Blair gave a scornful look and said "Why the hell would I want you to find me here when you just called me a slut earlier!?"

Chuck winced at her words. He looked down, and looked up with a emotionless face "that's what I'm trying to find out."

Blair stood up quickly and spat back at him "There is nothing to find out. I'm stressed because now there is the Amena bitch trying to take my spot! And Bass, that sure is not going to happen, so do not get hopes up for a show."

Chuck chuckled lightly "There is no show because she is already the star. Your just somebody in the background. Back in her shadow." He used those words for a specific reason. He knew that when Serena left, Blair felt relieved to be out of Serena's shadow and became more popular.

Blair's lips were tight and she stared back at him with tears already forming in her eyes. She took the chance to ask him the question. She was ready. She had a low voice and asked softly "Why did you do it?"

Chuck got confused and asked "You're changing the subject, what are yo…" Blair quickly interrupted and said "Ruining my debutante ball. I trusted you Bass. You were my friend."

Chuck was repelled "Friends? After what we contributed to each other and you call us friends? We were never just friends Blair. We had something, and yet you were the one to spoil it by being in denial. You went straight back to Nate without even thinking for us"

Blair shook her head. "No. This isn't about blaming me. You didn't answer my question."

Chuck felt trapped. He cursed himself in his head. He sighed and said "Because Nathaniel told me that you were more glowing, happy, less Blair…"

Blair looked down embarrassed and a tear slipped off her cheek. Chuck continued.

"He figured that you were seeing someone, and he relied on me to find out who it was that made you this way. So when I found out that Carter was coming over to your penthouse to get his jacket, I had to do it. We both knew that we wanted to continue our affair and that was my way out of being under Nathaniel's radar. "

Blair was still looking down trying not to cry. She focused her eyes on a poster that was on the left side of him and said "Jenny was the one that told Nate about us."

Chuck's jaw dropped alittle. "Are you kidding me? How the hell did she find out?"

Blair looked at Chuck finally and said "Because Serena told Dan"

Chuck whispered "Unbelievable" with more fuming hate for Dan. Blair quickly said "but she swore that neither her or Dan told Jenny. J probably overheard them talking."

Chuck looked at her and Blair looked at him. They saw right through each other because they knew what they wanted. But they were too tired, exhausted from all the deep emotions. Chuck cleared his throat and looked down, still leaning on the door with his legs crossed. "You need to get home."

Blair looked down right when Chuck did. She adjusted the strap on her shoulder, and took her shoes, slipping them on. She looked at Chuck and said "Ready."

Chuck was staring at Blair all along while she was fixing herself while biting his bottom lip thinking hard. When she was ready, he quickly turned around and unlocked the door. Blair was walking behind Chuck and everybody was having a good time, not even noticing them. They both stepped out of the club and stood in front of the limo. They both stared at the limo thinking the same special moment they shared. Blair had to ask "Do you want to…" but before she could finish the sentence, Chuck shook his head and said "No." Chuck looked at Blair and she had the same face when Chuck compared her to an Arabian horse. Chuck quickly said "I have another ride home." Blair nodded to herself and opened the door. She slid in and sat next to the window. She turned her head but Chuck was already gone into the club. She leaned back on the window seat and closed her eyes. At least she wasn't wearing a nightgown and there was no Chuck.

Chuck went to the bar and asked the bartender for a glass of scotch. He quickly gulped it down and went outside again. He wanted to call another limo but he didn't feel like reminiscing what he took part with Blair again. He had so many thoughts in his head right now and the scotch was helping to clear it. So he took a taxi instead.

_S and J entered Lonely Boy's apartment. S and J didn't look like their usual selves because they didn't even spoke a word to one another! Catfight? Whats going to happen to D and S? By the way I made it just in time to see B and C outside of the club standing next to one another. They looked like they were worn out and exchanged a few words. It may just spell heartbreak for those two once close friends. Maybe I'm mistaken. We'll just have to wait and see…XOXO Gossip Girl_

* * *

Hey everyone! I just want to say thank you guys for your time to read my fic, and I hope you enjoyed it! I may not be able to update 2 chapters a day because school is back for me, but I'll update as soon as possible! Please review...its so cliche but it really helps me to get motivated to continue and gives me more confidence in what Im doing to the story :). Have fun reading other fantastic stories--I know I am! XOX-starznangelz


	5. Chapter 5

Blair awoke when the beam of sunlight hit her face. She groaned and sat up. She threw the comforter off of her as she threw her legs over the bed and slipped her feet into slippers. She took a light blue robe and wrapped it around her shoulder, tying the sash around her petite waist. She went down to help herself a yogurt in the kitchen and was surprised to see Serena there eating a bowl of cereal reading a newspaper. She spoke, distracting Serena from her reading.

"What are you doing here?" Blair said as she walked to the fridge to get some vanilla yogurt.

"Hey B." Serena looked away from Blair shrugging her shoulders. "I'm just sticking to my truce, standing by your side." and beamed a smile.

Blair gave her a disbelieving look "Seriously S. What's going on?". Blair putting a spoon of yogurt in her mouth.

Serena's smile faltered and admitted the truth "What happened between you and Chuck last night?"

Blair stared at her, and gulped down her yogurt. She really didn't feel like talking about their emotional breakdown now. She sighed and said "If you are asking if we did anything, then no we didn't. We just talked." Blair looked down at her yogurt trying to tell her to drop the subject.

Serena wouldn't have any of it. "And?"

Blair looked at the NYC view behind Serena and said "Nothing. I just told him that it was Jenny that told Nate about our affair."

Serena looked down and rubbed her temples, her fingers through her blonde hair. Her hands stayed at her temples and whispered "She shouldn't have done it."

Blair snorted and said "No kidding, she was nothing but trouble."

Serena shook her head and crossed her arms on the kitchen countertop. "No it's not that. It's Dan." Serena looked down again fiddling with her fingers. "Last night I couldn't even speak to Jenny, and Dan is not going to like the way I treat his sister."

Blair stared at her. At the moment she felt guilty because all she thought about were her own problems with Chuck and Nate. She knew how much Serena loved Dan, and he treated her good, grounded her. Blair looked at the clock on the countertop and said

"S, I have to get ready for school, but we'll talk more about this later."

Serena nodded and crossed her eyebrows again asking "Why were you at VV again?"

Blair groaned and said "Later S." She went up the stairs and stepped into her bedroom realizing something. What is going to happen between her and Chuck now? What about Nate? She quickly shook off her thoughts as she went to her closet and grabbed her Constance Billiard outfit.

* * *

Blair and Serena were linking arms laughing as they walked towards to school. Then Blair spotted Chuck and Amena talking, while she was flirting with him by playing with his scarf. He had one hand over her shoulder leaning on the brick wall of Constance Billiard with his other hand playing with her necklace. Serena followed Blair's eyes and quickly looked back to see if she can catch Blair's reaction. Blair looked at her and said 

"S. I'll meet you in the classroom"

"B…" Serena said with concern. Blair shook her head and smiled.

"Don't worry about it." Serena knew that look on Blair's face and she couldn't wait to hear the story once they sit next to each other in class. Serena smirked back and walked towards to their class. Blair looked back at the disgusting pair, still with Amena touching Chuck's damn scarf. Blair had had a lopsided smirk and started walking up to them. Before Amena could turn her head to look at who was approaching them, she felt the smooth silky scarf slide under her fingers before she could grasp it back. She quickly looked over Chuck's shoulder while Chuck's head turned abruptly as he felt his scarf slid off his jacket and both found Blair smiling with each hand firmly on each side of the scarf around her neck. Her neck tilted to the right side lightly to be flirty. Chuck was at loss of words.

Blair spoke up in a seducing voice towards Chuck

"Looks like you have to go a day without it Bass." She looked back at Amena staring back at her angrily.

Blair just smiled and said "He looks better without the scarf huh?". She turned around and walked up the steps inhaling his scent from his signature piece and sighing contently. Chuck stared after her and saw that she inhaled his beloved material. He couldn't help but imagined other images of Blair with that scarf of his. He turned his head to look at Amena smiling.

"Why did she do that?" Amena said appalled by Chuck's genuine smile.

Chuck leaned back and stepped backwards saying

"That was my Waldorf." Turning around he had a devious look on his face. He couldn't wipe that smirk off throughout the whole school day. In their last class, Nathaniel spoke for the first time ever since that fight over Blair.

"Where's your scarf?" Nate said confused.

Chuck turned his head with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Someone stole it. You'll find out on GG soon." Chuck could care less about Nate at the moment. It was his problem, and he knew that Nate will accept them as a couple— it just takes time. The bell rang and Chuck stood up quickly and walked out to his limo. He got inside and texted Blair

"Got enough of my scarf already?".

Blair was already at the Palace Lobby when she felt her phone vibrate. She read the text and replied back smirking

"I'm in your suite…still pretty hungry." She almost skipped in her steps to the elevator to take her to his suite.

When Chuck received the message from Blair, his member was already aching and itchy in his pants. He tugged his pants down to be more comfortable and leaned back sighing. She left him waiting like that…He's going to get her for it.

He opened the door before the limo came for a full stop in front of the Palace. He ran up to the elevators. When the elevator was ascending, it took forever.

"Come on….!"

Finally top floor with a ding. He stood outside of his door and breathed heavily. He stepped inside his suite and in front of him was Blair at his mini bar. She looked so hot in that outfit. Blair was only in her white dress shirt with a dark blue tie and matching color skirt above her knees. She had her legs crossed playing with the scarf in her hands. He just stood in front of her and loosened his tie a bit. It was already getting hot for him as he started to approach her. He was a foot apart, almost in between her legs.

"How did you get in here? I didn't have a spare outside the door." Chuck asked curiously.

Blair stuck out her legs and started rubbing it on Chuck's thighs. Chuck looked down and he instantly rubbed both of his hands starting on each of her mid-calf up to her upper thighs underneath her skirt, leaving his hands there. Blair closed her eyes and moaned a little, immediately inviting him between her legs. Blair opened her eyes and took out a key bringing it to the side of their inches apart faces. Chuck saw the glint at the corner of his eye immediately knowing what it was. Blair twirled it in her fingers and saw Chuck saw her lips moving to form "Kept it." Chuck brought his hands to the sides of her face and crashed his lips against hers.

* * *

Hey Guys--I hope you enjoy the new chapter. As I said before, I'll try to update as soon as possible! I know you loved me for leaving you that cliffhanger ;) _Reviews_ are seriously appreciated!!! Thanks everybody! 


	6. Chapter 6

She immediately responded by putting her hands on each side of his face and let out a small sigh with a sound escaping from her throat. She pulled him away so she could look into his lustful brown eyes. He was staring hungrily at her lips; he couldn't get enough of her. She stroked his face while her other hand was gripping his shoulder. She stared at him and said "I want to be with you. For real this time. " Chuck wasn't used to this—having meaningful connections with a girl. He leaned his forehead against hers with his left hand on the side of her neck while his thumb was stroking her jaw line. He didn't need to say anything to her because she knew.

He looked down and watched his hands unbuttoning her blouse, one by one, as he looked up into her eyes, kissing her softly on the lips. She threaded her fingers through his hair and rested them on the back of his neck as she was kissing him. Then she went down to his neck and sucked on it hard enough to make a mark. Her hot tongue rubbing the skin of his drove him crazy and he felt a cool breath as she sucked in. He groaned and removed her white dress shirt. She pulled away as Chuck stared at her breasts in a black bra. He trailed kisses along her collarbone while his fingers worked to take off her bra. He saw Blair's breathing became more erratic and he knew exactly what she wanted.

He cupped her ass and Blair wrapped her legs around him, feeling his member standing. As he was carrying her to his bedroom, she couldn't help herself but grinded a little, she needed him so bad. She sucked on his earlobe and Chuck laid them on his bed roughly. He was on top of her and Blair raised her legs higher, pressing her pelvic area against his showing him that she needed him to be inside her. She was whimpering and helped Chuck quickly take off his jacket. Chuck was so turned on by her sounds and actions, he knew how she felt. He looked down as he felt Blair roughly take his shirt out from his waistband once the jacket was off and ripped the shirt apart, the buttons flying.

"Hey!" Chuck protested but Blair kissed him hard on the lips, stealing his oxygen. "Do Me." she commanded while her arm was around his upper back and her hips tightly attached to his. Chuck quickly took off her blue skirt, pulling them down roughly while looking at her, his chin on her chin, his bottom lip almost touching hers. She closed her eyes as she felt the butterflies increase and her heart race. She let her arm from his back fell back on the bed. He had complete control over her as he marked himself on her neck. It felt so good, and she opened her eyes quickly as she felt Chuck's face leaving hers. He was kneeling on the bed to take off the skirt and stockings completely. He smirked evilly as he ran his right warm hand on her left calf. Her left leg was bent while her right leg was lazily straight. He supported himself with his left hand resting on the bed.

He ran his right hand on the inner thigh and rested it on top of her underwear. Blair unwilling bucked against his hand. Blair stared at him with a look of begging and threw her head back. "Chuck Please!." Her breasts rising more often with a touch of pink on her cheeks. She couldn't help herself but signaled him that she wanted to be on top. He helped her flip her over, so she could straddle him. She unbuckled his belt and went backward to take off his pants and boxers. His shoes and socks were already off, and he was naked lying down with him staring at her impatient doings. She smiled back at him and quickly climbed back on top of him and said "much better". She was smiling as she kissed him on the lips moaning, loving the taste of him while she ran her hands over his pecs. Chuck flipped them over and said looking down at her with a smirk "not necessarily." He took off her underwear and he settled himself between her. He reached his hand down to tease the lips, brushing them with his heat energy radiating from his body. Blair couldn't stand his teasing anymore, and reached down as well, gripping him and putting it inside of her. Blair moaned and threw her head back against the pillow. She raised her hip to get more of him inside her, and Chuck slipped in all the way. He moaned as he felt slick heat throbbing for him. He kissed her while his free hand was playing with her curly hair and Blair's hand on his lower arm. She was gripping it, biting her bottom lip, with a "mmmm" and turned her head away as he kissed her neck. Her hand went up to grip his bicep while the other was on his waist. When he was making a rhythm with her, her hand on his waist followed to signal him to keep doing what he was doing. Chuck missed the feel of her wetness surrounding him and closed his eyes shut breathing in the scent of her hair as he was thrusting in and out.

"Oh god," Blair said. She raised her hips every time he would thrust in. She was reaching, and she wanted it now. She raised her left leg and wrapped it around his waist so she could flip him over. She was on top and was already straddling him. She immediately started to ride him hard as Chuck half stood up with Blair riding him His face was buried in her breasts sucking on her nipples through the process. One hand on the bed to support him and the other hand on her midback. Blair's hands was gripping his hair and he knew she was about to come. She was panting harder and was breathing his name over and over again in his ear. He wanted to come at the same time as her, so he felt himself build up more and more as she was coming near. He nipped her shoulder lightly, impatient with the time because he needed to come. As he felt a tightening pressure on his dick and Blair screaming his name, slumping on him, he let go as well and fell back onto the bed with his eyes shut and mouth opened moaning. His head hurt from the ecstasy he had with her. Blair was still on top of him and Blair leaned down to rest her forehead on the pillow/next to Chuck's face. His hands were on top of her thighs, digging his fingers into her skin, still not over with the overwhelming pleasure. He was panting, trying to get some oxygen while she brought her hips forward so slightly at some times. She loved to be still riding him slightly after she comes. She became exhausted and slid out of him, laying on top of him. Chuck opened his eyes looking at the ceiling still trying to catch his breath. As she laid on top of him, he wrapped an arm around her back.

She kissed him slightly on his neck with her arm laying across his chest. Her legs were tangled with his. She spoke:

"That was amazing." Chuck still didn't reply, just drew imaginary shapes on her back lightly. She spoke again "It's always been there has it?" Chuck looked at her and took his hand from her back into her hair. He was remembering all of their moments since they were little and the fact that she almost read his mind made him give a small smile and said "Yeah it has." Blair smiled brightly and rested her head against his chest. She was expecting him to ask for another round but he never did. She looked at him again, puzzled and asked looking down at him while stroking his cheek "Whats wrong?". He chuckled lightly and played with a strand of her curly hair-"Nothings wrong when I'm with you." Blair beamed at him and kissed him on the lips. She never knew that she could be this happy. He smiled as well, and turned his body while kissing her so they would be completely facing each other. He had one arm tucked underneath the pillow and the other wrapped across Blair's hips. They were so close to each other, that they could feel each other's breathing.

"Lets sleep now; it's just been a long day. We'll worry about everything later" Chuck said and already closed his eyes. Blair smirked and couldn't have agreed more. She snuggled closer into his arms and stared at him resting for one moment. She finally closed her eyes and both fell asleep with the same breathing rhythm in each others' arms.

* * *

_Check it out N, B was seen wearing C's signature scarf around school. You need to accept them now because B and C were spotted stumbling out of the Palace making out looking very much like a couple in love. They need to have their own world, but we cannot help ourselves and just be in it! Perhaps I'll be there for their future wedding—just sit back and stay tuned. You know you love me, XOXO Gossip Girl.

* * *

_

This was the last chapter of the story and I just want to thank everybody for taking their time to read it. I also want to thank everybody for the wonderful reviews and I'm glad that you guys have enjoyed it as much as I have :). Xox- starznangelz.


End file.
